The applicant has reviewed the presently available commercial art and has found no article of clothing having the same concept as disclosed herein.
The applicant has also considered the patented prior art and has found the following listed patents: DiMaria, U.S. Pat. No. D279,322; Bottom et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,136; DeBose, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,927; Langdon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,282; Rayl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,353; and Deutsch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,206.
None of these patents utilize the concept of providing a three dimensional decorative element to a panel of a T-shirt, sweater or the like.
The DiMaria Patent is a Design Patent directed to the application of an applique to a T-shirt with the concept of being able to stuff or fill the applique to achieve a three dimensional effect. In order to achieve the three dimensional effect of DiMaria it is necessary to sew the applique onto the T-shirt and thereafter stuff the, now two surfaced design, with additional material.
The Bottom et al Patent utilizes a concept of printing on a T-shirt with a three dimensional element being temporarily attachable to complete the design.
The DeBose Patent is directed to a shirt having inflatable portions to achieve a three dimensional effect.
The Langdon Patent is simply a shirt with means for attaching elements thereto through the use of velcro connectors.
The Rayl and Deutsch Patents do not appear to contribute anything to the prior art that should be considered relevant to the applicant's concept.